


My Boy's Ex-boyfriend

by OncerPotter_2016



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles You Will Be Drunk, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik is a Sweetheart, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Inspired by Music, M/M, No Angst, School Reunion, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OncerPotter_2016/pseuds/OncerPotter_2016
Summary: When one door closes another one opens. Charles' boyfriend breaks up with him and Charles isn't happy about it. He goes to the pub to drown out his pain when a stranger came to sit next to him he soon found out what it means to love again.Inspired by the song: My Girl's Ex-boyfriend by Relient K
Relationships: Charles Xavier/Original Male Character(s), Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Knowing that you've been dumped just after graduating was Charles' most embarrassing moment of his life. It wasn't the worst thing that has happened but it was nothing to celebrate about. Peter Martin, a top A plus student graduated top marks in Mathematics and Science. He and Charles met while in college and dated until Peter decided Charles wasn't good enough. He broke things off just after the graduation ceremony while the others University students took off celebrating their achievements.  
"What?" Charles still shocked by the outcome of words that spat from his mouth.  
"Listen, We've been dating for a while now but what else is there?"  
"What does that even mean!" Charles was sure he was screaming now, the pain still striking his heart like an arrow through an apple. Peter sighed.  
"You see this?" he held up his deploma in his hand, the rolled up paper waving in front of Charles' face. "This is a future I can't refuse. But... It's just that having to deal with choosing between you or me then I choose..." he didn't need to finsh for Charles knew exactly what he would choose.  
"You know, when we were sitting under that oak tree by the school yard here at Oxford you told me I was everything. That I was special. That I was the world to you and when we graduated we will both spend the rest of our lives, our futures together. Side by side. Well Peter, I guess I was wrong. In the end, it wasn't me you wanted, it was you and your fat ass ego. I hope you and your ego are happy and both of you can spend the rest of your lives together without me" Charles said all of what he needed to say in one breath before walking away, his own deploma in one hand while the other wiped away the tears from his eyes.  
"Charles wait..." Peter tried to call for Charles to come back but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.  
"What!!?" screamed Peter, swatting the hand away as he turned to face his friend.  
"Let him go mate"  
"Why should I do that?"  
"Becuase you really fucked up there" his friend said only to get whacked over the head by Peter's hand.  
"Shut up dumbass" he said. Peter looked into the distance to see if Charles was still in the courtyard but he was no longer there. He really messed up real bad.

Charles returned home. The home was cold and had been a home to nothing but the the silence. He lived with his sister but Raven studying in America so the house was silent and empty. He gotten changed and laid on his bed for a few hours, his face on his pillows trying to muffle out his cries. He hated what he said, he hated his choice of words but they were all true, and what he hated most was the for the first time in his life he had gotten angry, annoyed and disappointed by the disloyalty and unfaithfulness of someone he trusted. He loved. Charles groaned and screamed onto his pillow before the thought came to his mind. He would drown himself with drinks, a couple pints of beers, largar and cocktails. He would numb the pain away hoping it would be enough to drown out the filthy words that his now ex boyfriend has said to him. He rushed downstairs, remembered to take his wallet and keys and headed straight for the nearest pub. An hour later and Charles gotten himself into a mess.   
"Two more shots please" Charles said motioning to the bartender for another dose of a shotglass. He drank and drank until he was going to be sick. Before Charles couldeben dare to ask for another drink the door to the pub banged open and all eyes laid on the man at the door. He was about Charles' age but slightly older, he was young by the look at his clothes and from the look of his face as he removed his hood down he had been crying.  
"The regular?" said the bartender who obviously know this man well. The man nodded, his eyes not looking at the bartender and only nodded his head. He sat down beside where Charles was and stayed in silence. The bartender later handed the man his drink and with one go he drank his drink in one go. Slighlty drunk, Charles was amazed by a simple task.  
"Wow" he said, his voice sounding off. "That's pretty impressive. I'm Charles Xavier by the way, what's your's?" he asked stretching out his hand for him to shake. The man looked down and even with the darkness that was looming over his head he took the stranger's hand as to not be impolite.  
"Erik Lehnserr"  
"That's a pretty name. Is it foreigne or..." Charles stopped, the alachol in his system dispersing sobbring him up a bit to realise his embrassment. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry"  
"Why are you apologisng for?" asked Erik laughing a little.  
"I thought you might take offence to it and that..."  
"I'm German by the way...and there no need to apologise" Erik said tapping Charles on the shoulder. Charles blushed with even more embrassment. After getting back to normal, Charles was sober enough to make a proper conversation Charles never knew he could face another guy and a guy who listens to him. Word for word.  
"Really?" he dumbed you just like that? He's an asshole" said Erik slipping his drink. Charles smiled. He wouldn't use such language but he didn't care, he wanted this moment to last but this was real life and time was nearing to an end.  
"It's getting late, I must get home" Charles said as he paid for his and Erik's drinks, gathered his things and got ready to leave.

Erik tipped the man as he looked back at Charles.  
"Do you want me to.."  
"Oh its fine really I can do it on my own. Thanks for the offer anyway"  
"Well if you need anything..." he took out a piece of paper and a pen from his pocket and written something down. "Just text or call me... I mean this is just in case you need someone to talk to because your ex seemed like a dick if you know what I mean" Erik chuckled and for the first time Charles noticed that Erik smiled like a shark, baring teeth and all.  
"Thank you..I hope you see you around"  
"You too" replied Erik. Both men said their goodbyes and went ahead back home. Getting back to bed Charles examined the words and letters again on the paper and realised he was given his number. The man he just met, the man who had been crying has smiled at him for the first time. A stranger became a friend. For Charles this seemed going a little fast for his liking but his drunk ass had to small talk his way into Erik's personal life. He couldn't sleep, he turned over so many time he thought he would fall out of bed. Charles took out the paper again and decided what's needed to be done. He took out his phone and entered Erik's number. Once finished he waited for his brain to think of something to say. After a new moments of hard thinking he just ended up saying hello. That should do the trick. He waited for a reply but nothing came. He waited waited until his eyes got tired and he fell asleep with his hand around his phone. Still waiting for a reply. 


	2. Chapter 2

Charles woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing making him groan out of sleepiness. He rubbed his eyes and realised it was 6 am in the morning. He took his phone and was shocked to know that Erik Lehnserr, the man he had met the night before had been texting him throughout the night.

"Shit!" Charles swore as he opened the text and began to apologise like the kind of person he was. Charles wasn't the best at not making mistakes and he made quite a lot, he doesn't even know why he graduated in the first place, to be honest. He typed and typed, rushing to reply to his messages and questions that Charles had bluntly ignored.

**CHARLES X**

_I'm so sorry. I'm sorry that I couldn't reply. I didn't mean to ignore you. I... I just sort of fell asleep waiting for your reply._

He said hoping his words were enough to send his message across.

**ERIK LEHNSERR**

_It's okay, you need to stop apologising. I'm the one who should be sorry. Did I wake you?... I can let you sleep if you want?_

Charles was surprised. They just met yesterday, out of the blue where Erik was nothing but a stranger and he was a drunken mess. Charles was even more amazed by how fast Erik responded. Was he even human at all?

**CHARLES X**

_Wait...no its okay, I'm awake now anyway... Um... So..um would you care to... Gosh, this might sound too fast forward but would you care to grab a quick drink with me down by the cafe. I heard the new cafe down the street makes amazing coffees and an amazing selection of breakfast pastries"_

Charles slapped his forehead knowing what Erik would say, that he was being to forward, that asking a guy out for a coffee break and breakfast was a step too far. But he was surprised to find what Erik said next.

**ERIK LEHNSERR**

_I would love to go. Should I pick you up or are you walking again? I want to know more about you... I mean to get to know you better. Last night had been a little crazy if you know what I mean? I want to start afresh without one of us being drunk. I could come over to your place and we can walk together if that's okay with you._

Charles blushed. He didn't have to bring that up again. Either way, he was right though, last night was just one blur.

**CHARLES X**

_That's fine. I... I would love that._

**ERIK LEHNSERR**

_Good... Um sorry if this seems a little stalkerish but do you mind if I could get your address... So I can pick you up of course._

Charles forgot about that. He didn't want him to feel uncomfortable or feel distance with himself so he happily told him. He was more comfortable talking to him and had managed to take his mind off his ex.

**ERIK LEHNSERR**

_Thank you... So I'll pick you up at around 7 unless you want to go a little later... I don't mind._

**CHARLES X**

_No, 7 is okay... I'll be ready in a moment. See you later._

**ERIK LEHNSERR**

_Okay, see you later than Charles_

Charles Xavier began to type again.

_"I love you"_

He looked at his phone and once more he felt embarrassed at what he accidentally sent. He deleted the message quickly before Erik noticed. He barely knew the guy and this was the thing he wrote? Gosh, he was an embarrassment, probably (he thought jokingly because he loved Raven as his sister) that's probably the reason Raven choose to study abroad. He thought about it for a while before coming up with a laugh instead of a proper thought. He checked his phone and realised he had been thinking to himself like he always does when something fascinates him. It was nearing seven and he was still not ready. Charles rushed down to the bathroom, took a quick shower and gotten himself dressed. He didn't have time to pick a good outfit as the time drew nearer and there was just in time as the doorbell rang with his keys and wallet in his pockets. The cotton blue jumper over his collared shirt stuck out like a sore thumb but it was the only thing that he didn't wear when he and Peter used to date. Peter hated the colour blue, he told him that it was too bright, even went as far as hating the colour of the sky.

Once he opened the door there he was, standing there looking like a different person from the night before. There stood Erik with his hair a little messed up, his body covered with a simple t-shirt and a brown leather jacket in top of it.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you again. Are you ready?" Erik asked, his German accent sending a ripple of emotions through Charles' mind. He couldn't take his eyes of the man in front of him as his mind wandered off else wear. "You okay?" asked Erik placing a hand on his shoulder. Charles was brought back to his sense as he felt Erik's hand touch his shoulder.

"Oh sorry," He apologised, his blush coming back turning his face a light shade of reddish-pink. In Erik's eyes, he found him cute that way as he laughed.

"You apologise too much, is that just a British thing?" he said. Charles laughed with him.

"Maybe it is. Shall we go?" said Charles with a smile

"Let's go then?" replied Erik as he walked side by side with Charles on their way to the new local cafe. Once they got there they ordered their drinks and food they sat down and enjoyed their meal together. They chatted and they talked. Charles told him about his family, that he and his stepfather were never really close. He had his sister until she went to America as an exchange program.

"Your sister seems nice, I would love to met her one day," Erik said taking another bite of his eggs.

"I think you two would definitely get along" chuckled Charles. They talked some more until it was Charles' turn to question Erik.

"So what about you, what is your family like?" asked Charles. Erik spotted eating for a while as his eyes turned down to the table.

Erik stopped trying to think so hard for a moment before he answered.

"They are... Um they are dead"

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry about that?" cried Charles, apologising once more. Erik shook his head.

"Don't worry about it. My father died before I was born. My mother and I moved here to England to start afresh but being a foreigner in a new world weren't easy. People like us are not welcomed here then one day I heard my mother died, she was murdered. They ruled it as a hate crime, there will be a trial. That's why I was at the pub last night... I was too upset to think of a reasonable way of drowning out my feelings" he said as she sighed. Charles simply took his hand and squeezed it.

"I'm sorry," he said, his eyes seemed to be releasing tears. Erik smiled a little using his finger to wipe away the called tears. Charles flinched at the touch knowing this was just a friend being a friend. Nothing else. Their mourning of Erik's loss was suddenly interpreted by the waitress ready to take their plates.

"I hope you enjoyed your meals, would you be paying now?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, thank you," said Charles. They waited until she came back. They paid for their breakfast and before they left the waitress came rushing over and in her hands was Charles' phone.

"Sir, you forgot something, I'm glad your partner reminded me," she said. The word 'partner* slipped out of her mouth. Partner? Charles thought hard and realised what she meant and he knew Erik thought the same as well.

"Oh... We're not dating or anything" Charles and Erik said in sync.

"I apologise for my rudeness. I didn't mean to judge" she said with sincere apologies as she quickly handed Charles his phone. Erik walked Charles home and just as they reached his home Erik spoke to him. 

"So it is a British thing to apologise" he said laughing. 

"Shut up" Charles said with a playful tone in his voice. 

"Well this has been fun, I enjoyed handing out with you. Getting to know you" he said. Charles blushed redder this time. 

"Same with you" he replied. They said their goodbyes as Charles waved back at him. Once inside he closed the door, went upstairs and laid in his bed again. He looked up at the ceiling before turning away to sleep. 

Charles won't admit it to anyone else but in the back of his mind, he wished what the waitress said was true. He longed to be loved again and maybe fate brought him to Erik. He pushed the thought out of this mind as he was about to go to sleep when he phone pinged again. He straightened up as he wanted to know if the notification was from Erik. It wasn't.

**MYSTIQUE DARKHOLME**

_Hey big bro, guess who's coming back home...? Yeah, it's me, you better pick me up from the airport tomorrow or else I'll tell Peter you still can't go to bed without thinking about him every night. Okay got to go, love you._

Well shit, Charles forgotten about Raven for a whole hour. Raven was coming home for the summer and here he was dumbed and broken-hearted by Peter who she has no idea that he dumbed him. The only thing that Charles had in mind, as he laid to rest even if its still morning, was the thought of how would Raven react to the break-up and her feelings towards Erik. What would she said when they finally meet. These questions buzzed through his mind just wondering what could go wrong. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this late update I've just been so busy with essays and assignments that I needed time to get them sorted.. So here is chapter 3... Please enjoy more fluff

Charles waited by the arrivals knowing his sister loves to make big entrances and there's she was. Raven was just as beautiful as ever and even as she traveled for just a few hours she didn't fail to make her grand entrance. Once she spoted Charles she ran towards him, her luggage trailing behind her.

"Hey... Wow look at how much you've grown since I last saw you" she exclaimed. Charles just smied trying not to draw attention to himself and Raven that much. To Charles, Raven sometimes acts as if she was the eldest in the family.

"I'm good thanks for asking" Charles chuckled before taking her luggage with her as they walked back to the car.

"So you graduated, how does that feel now deploma boy?"

"Don't call me that" Charles remarked as he hooked arm in arm with Raven as both headed back to his car. Once they arrived him Raven her brother to unpack her stuff as she enter her old room.

"I see nothing has changed" she laughed taking her stuff and placing it on the bad she had missed for so long. Charles shook his head and smiled. He had missed his sister since she left for the States that seeing her was going to take some time to get used to. Once Raven got comfortable being back home Charles made Raven her favourite lunch as they sat down and talked among themselves. Raven talked about New York, the city lights in the night, shining upon the people that walked past. She mentioned visiting the Statue of Liberty with a few friends. Raven went on and on about New York and in all this talk Charles was beginning to be jealous.

After lunch Raven helped tidy up. While they washed and dired the dishes Raven asked a crucial question she'd been dying to know. 

"So, did Peter kissed you during graduation?" she asked expecting Charles to talk none stop about his boyfriend but gotten a frightened Charles who dropped the plate he was holding on the floor. 

"I'm sorry" 

"It's okay" Raven dias helping her brother pick up the pieces. 

"I'm sorry" he apologised over again. "It's just that..." before Charles could tell Raven the disappointing truth there was a knock at the door. Charles sighed thinking he escaped breaking Raven's heart. 

"I'll opening it" she said. Before Charles couod stop her though realising who could be on the other side it was too late. Raven reached the door before him and as she swang the door open, Charles heart leaped to his throat as there outside the door was no other than Erik himself. He hadn't bothered to comb his hair so it was a utter mess which Charles found very attractive if he was to be honest. He wore that brown leather jacket that Charles loved too, it suited him. 

"May I help you?" Raven asked wondering about the stranger at their door. 

"I'm sorry, was this a bad time? I could just come back another time" Erik said and was about to walk away when Charles stopped his exit. 

"Wait!" 

Both Raven and Erik stared at Charles. 

"You know this guy?" asked Raven not even trying to hide that Erik could hear her. 

"I can explain, just let him in" he pleaded with his sister before she let Erik inside. 

Charles lead them back into he dining room where a glass of coffee and tea were handed around. Charles sat inbetween Raven and Erik. He tried to stay calm but something was bothering and he had to tell Raven the truth. 

"Charles, what's going on? Who is this guy?" Raven said still wanting Erik to hear every word she said. 

"He.. He's a friend. A good friend. We met at the pub and.." 

"Charles can I speak to you privately please" she ordered. Charles followed his sister, mouthing an apology to Erik as he went past him. Raven lead her brother to the kitchen. 

"What are you saying? What happened? Please Charles don't tell me you just made friends with this stranger? Who even is he?" 

Charles didn't know what to say so he opted to tell her the truth. 

"He's Erik Lehnserr and he is no stranger. He has good intentions and a good heart, if you just get to..." 

"What happened to Peter?" 

Her saying his name hit a nerve in Charles. 

"What about him?" asked Charles unamused by the call of his name. 

"Isn't he your boyfriend? Weren't you the one blabbing on and on about how someday after your graduated you two will spend your lives together, probably get married and.." 

"Raven he broke up with me" Charles exclaimed, his eyes begning to shred tears. 

"Charles.." 

"He broke up with me just after we graduated. I walked up to him, ran even and hugged him. I tried to kiss him to show my affection and congratulations but he pushed me away. He told me he never loved me. That he only cared for his future. I felt like a fool. I hated him for that. He broke my heart so I tried drowning out my pain at the pub. That's when I met Erik. Now if your done I'll like to be excused" he said before running off to get his jacket, ran back to where Erik sat and took his hand. 

"Just come with me, I need to be with someone who will understand me" he said as he and Erik were ready out the door before Raven could stop them and Erik could ask any further questions. 

Charles and Erik walked in silence as they passed a park or two. Erik wanted to say something but couldn't think of any words to say that sounded not so forceful. 

"Say whatever is on your mind I don't care" sighed Charles walking with his hands in his pockets not making any eye contact with Erik. 

"What happened? You can tell me but you don't have to if that makes you uncomfortable" Erik said trying to cheer Charles up. 

"It's my sister. Raven has been getting into my personal life in the last couple of days. Asking me about Peter"

"Your ex?" 

"Yeah, and it's been bugging me ever since she arrived. I wish she hair didn't mention his name ever again. Even saying his name becames annoying" Charles huffed trying to express how he feels without turbing away his new profound friend. Erik didn't know what to say so out of his own instincts he pulled Charles into an unexpected hug. It surprised Charles that this was by far the a surprise he lasted expected. It was all of a sudden but at the same time Charles wanted to say where he was. He wanted hug back and with his arms still stuck to his side he slowly leet them hug Erik back. Erik was warm, the cold never October air never bothered him as they walked. Charles pressed his head closer to his chest having the safe space to cry. He cried on his chest as Erik hugged him tightly, placing his hand on his head making comforting noises. Hushing sounds to ease his pain. 

"It's okay, everything is going to be okay" he said, knowing that he may still be a stranger in Charles' eyes even with his sister but he wanted to comfort him so wanted Charles to feel not so alone. To feel empty. 


End file.
